In general, a recording apparatus (an electronic device such as camera, mobile phone, etc.) that records media frames (e.g., video frames, images, panorama, etc.) from an imaging component are well known in the art. Currently, one of the most widely used application in a multimedia field satisfying user preferences is, for example, recording the media frames by the recording apparatus and utilizing an external editing apparatus/mechanism for applying special effects on the media frame(s) outputted by the recording apparatus.
The special effects may include, for e.g., changing the resolution of the media frame captured to enhance/customize the media content as per the user preferences, deleting the media frame, changing the media frame, etc., provided by the external editing apparatus/mechanism. These special effects may be applied to the recorded media frame after the recording is completed and the recorded media frame is stored in a file.
Still, the area within which editing of the media frames at different interval during the runtime/recording the media content remain unexplored.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.